Girl of Ashes
by MaryMaker6w6
Summary: Who is this mysterious newcomer in Ikebukuro? And what trouble will she be making? And who is the true monster of Ikebukuro? I don't...I really suck at writing summaries. OCxShizuo and OCxIzaya
1. Who are you?

Shizuo's pov

"GET OUT ARROGENT GIRL!"I heard my baker shout "Huh?"I looked to see some girl come out"Well your pastries SUCK anyway!"and she stuck out her toungue at him. Then stormed away bumping into me "Sorry."she bowed and ran off. But I couldn't help but notice something her hair was white...

Later

"IZAAAAYYAAA YOUR DEAD!" And I threw a lamp post at Izaya I had been chasing him around for about 10 minutes and we already had a crowd "C'mon Shizu-chan you can do better than that, or can you?"the damn flea taunted me and he grabbed someone from the crowd. "Oh hey Shizu-chan do you like my new friend~?"he sai in that stupi irritating sing-song voice.

"SHUT UP"And I ripped a stop sign out the ground and threw it straight at him,but then I realized it too late Izaya put the girl right in front of him and he ran off. Then before I knew it I was staring at possibly dead girl.

I rushed to her "Are you okay!?" I was about to pick her up when she grabbed my arm HARD.

I just looked at her and she got up.

And I had realized it was that girl at the bakery.

I thought I heard the Devil but...it was her _**"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU**_** ARE?!"** And she charged at me throwing a punch at me.

I had jumped out the way good thing too cause as it turns out...she had one hell-of-a punch.

She left a rather **LARGE **dent in the ground.

"What the hell?"I looked at her and she came at me trying to punch me but kept missing which made her even angrier.

She threw another punch at me and I grabbed her fist then she threw another punch with her other arm and I grabbed her other fist.

"RAAAAAAAAAA!"She began screaming loudly trying to push me back.

Then I stood my ground and kicked in the stomach sending her flying to hit a building.

I was trying to catch my breath trying to get what in the world was going on. I looked in the direction the girl was thrown, but I couldn't see the dust was all around that her.

I grabbed a stop sign just in case.

Then I saw her walk out of the smoke with blood running down her face and she was standing breathing hard.

She began to walk towards me wobbly she was going to try to punch me again and I was about to throw the stop sign at her.

Then she stopped walking and she fell to her knees and on to the ground.

I let go of the stop sign and ran towards her to see if she was alright. I could hear the crowd muttering things.

I picked her up and lifted her long bangs out of her face to see there were two large cuts on her forehead gushing out blood.

Then my face became pale a the thought that I may have killed her, then I began running as fast as I could to Shinra's place.

A little later after arriving to Shinra's house

"So your telling me that _this _girl could've beat the crap out of you?"

"Yes I told already."

"Wow Shizuo I didn't know y a girl could beat you up!"

"WANNA DIE?"

Shinra got on the floor "Please I ask for your forgiveness."

I let out a low grunt.

"Well Shizuo she should be fine now but having that much blood loss might cause her to have anemia, but other than that she should be fine."

"Well good."I said in a low gruff tone.

"And I have to admit you picked up a strange lookin one. You don't see too many albinos around."

"Hmph."

Then Cely came in typing something on her PDA.

**[Is it true Shizuo? Did you kill someone!?]**

"Well he almost did." he pointed at the albino girl on the couch.

Celty ran to her **[Well is alright!?]**she held up her PDA to his face.

"Yeah she'll be fine."

Celty gave what looked like to be a sigh of relief.

I looked at this girl once more before leaving.

END OF POV

"Wait Shizuo where are you going!? You can't just leave her here!"Shinra yelled.

"Man..."Shinra rubbed the back of my neck.

**[Shinra let's just let her stay until she's back on her feet okay?]**

"Alright. I'm going to bed...wanna come with me~?" Shinra was punched in the gut.

**[I'm going to take a shower.]** and Celty left.

"Okay..."Shinra said weakly walking to his room.

He looked back at the girl before walking into his room,

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you any time soon."and he left.

** AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay first chapter done~! I hope the people who may be reading this liked it! Did this leave you in suspense? I highly doubt that! Or maybe it did...Anyway if you liked it leave reviews or favorites don't like it tell me and i'll see what I can do to please you~! And if ya like Soul Eater check out my other story Animal vs Madness! And if ya like it favorite it! If ya think it sucks crap...I have no idea~!**

** ~Alessa the Marry Maker**


	2. Who is this?

I opened my eyes to see that I was in someone's house?

'My head hurts'...I began rubbing my head then realized there were bandages on it. 'What happened?'

'and why can't I remember?'

"So your finally up." a man's voice called.

I looked to where the voice had come from to see a docter with glasses.

"Who are you?"

He looked shocked"Wha? You can't remember me?_ME_?"

"Should I? Ow..."I winced in pain my head was throbbing.

The docter rushed over to me"It hurts?"

"No no it doesn't, of course it does stupid man."

He looked at me"Hmmm...What's your name?"

I looked at him "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer please."

"Fine whatever. My name is...my name is..."I can't remember what my name is!

"I-I can't remember..."

"How about where you live?"

My head hurt more"I can't remember that either..."

"Hmmm..."he looked at me closely"I think you may have amnesia."

"What?"

"Yeah you probably do..."

"How did this happen?!"

He looked at me and said "Well I think it may have happened when a friend of my hit you.."

"Friend? A _friend_ of _yours_ did this to me!?"

Just then a woman without a head walked in...'great now I'm delusional.'

She began typing on her PDA

**[Please don't be afraid]**

I laughed a nervous laugh "Sure I won't be scared the crap out of my mind I mean there's only a headless person talking to me."I said sarcasticlly.

**[I know it's unsettling but I won't hurt you I promise]**

"Aren't you the one who did this to me!?"

**[No but I know who did he's a really nice guy once you get to know him and the only reason he tried to hurt you is because you tried to hurt him!]**

I looked confused "What are you talking about I never tried hurting anyone...I think..."

The docter called to her "Celty I think she has a case of amnesia."

She turned to me **[You really can't remember anything?]**

I shook my head no.

"She can't even remember where she lives. And I refuse to keep her here or she might interrupt our together time!"

**[I think you should stay here with us. We have plenty of room. Would you like to stay?]**

"Awww but Celty she'l-"

The 'Celty' woman had punch the docter in the gut. And turned to me **[Well?]**

"No thank you he's right I wouldn't want to trouble you..."

Then the docter stood up "I got it!"And he took out his cell phone and began calling someone he went into the next room.

The 'Celty' woman and I sat in awkward silence for a few moments then he came back out.

"Okay living arrangements have been made!"

We were both confused.

"You will now be living with Shizuo Heiwajima!"

The 'Celty' woman froze **[He agreed to it?!]**

"Yepp! I mean it's the least he could do I mean, he is the one who caused her to have amnesia-"

"WHAT!?"

"YOU ARE INSAINE IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH HIM!"

**[But he really is a nice guy he just doesn't know how to deal with people very well.]**

"And causing amnesia is the correct way to go about it!?"

Just then we heard a knock on the door.

The docter went to answer"Hey Shizuo!"

I flinched at the name.

"Right this way~"

I saw him walk in a bartender. He was much taller than me and to my surprise he looked good. Then my thoughts were brought back to what he had done to me.

He looked at me then down"Listen...I'm sorry for hurting you...I didn't mean to-""To WHAT? Make me forget EVERYTHING about myself!?"

He just stood there not saying anything"Well? You coming or what?"he turned and began walking away.

"Wait I'm not done with you!" I got up fast, a little too fast and I was about to fall.

The docter caught me"Hey be careful you lost too much blood to be walking right now!"I pushed him away "Whatever."And began running towards Shizuo.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani call if you don't get any better!"I heard him yell from a distance.

I caught up with Shizuo at the elevator I got in with him. He presses the button to go down.

It seemed very long longer than it should've seemed. I looked at him through my bangs. He didn't seem like the type of person who would hurt someone but then you can't judge a book by it's cover.

We got off the elevator and left the building I started feeling dizzy.

My feet began to get heavier as well as my legs and I started breathing heavier then I saw black spots and I couldn't see anymore.

I blacked out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!:So this is my second chapter so far yaaaaayyy! It seems as though I'm doing a good job no? Anyway please review and favorite either one in fine fine fine~!**

**~Alessa**


	3. What is this?

**So this is my 3rd chapter yay! And as it turns out doctor is spelled with an o not an e thank you for pointing that out Google! I do not own Durarara! sadly only my OC!**

"Nnnngghh..."I groaned 'I feel so dizzy and tired...'

I opened my eyes to see I was in someone's apartment and sat up holding my throbbing head.

I looked around I appeared to be on someone's bed.

I got up slowly this time as the doctor...or Kishitani-san advised me. As I got up I realized it smelled of cigarettes the smell was very unsettling. I began walking out the room to be greeted by...more like a bartender on the couch watching some TV.

He looked at me and said "I called Shinra said you shouldn't be running or doing any exercise."

I glared at at him while he continued watching whatever was on the TV.

Then a terrible thought popped up into my head "You didn't _do_ anything to me while I was sleeping did you?"

He gave me a look that said 'WTF?!' "Hell no! Where the heck would get an idea like that?"close enough.

Then he lit up a cigarette. I watched as it burned the smoke rising and the ashes falling.

My head began to throb in pain.

"Stop that."

He looked back over to me"Stop what?"

I pointed at his cigarette"That."

He looked angry "No who the hell do you think you are?"

My head began to hurt more and more I began holding my head.

Shizuo looked concerned "Hey you okay?"he began getting up from the couch.

I knelt down still holding my head.

"Hey c'mon tell me are you okay?"

"Stop it...stop it right now..."

He didn't seem to know quite what to do so he put his hand on my shoulder "Does your head hurt-"

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**then I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back towards the wall.

I then went over to him snatched the cigarette from his mouth threw it to the floor and began stomping on it like a mad man.

Shizuo's Pov

What the hell was that dammit!? I felt my cigarette get taken from be then I heard loud stomping. I opened my eyes to see that the girl was stomping on my cigarette. Then she stopped and looked over to me and mouthed something, but I couldn't make it out. And she fell to the floor holding her head screaming. I rushed over to her trying to calm her. Then she began yelling:

**"STOP IT PLEASE IT HURTS IT HURTS! STOP IT PLEASE IT BURNS!"**and she passed out.

I sat there in complete silence.

I picked her up and took her back to my room and put her on my bed covering her.

I took a look at her.

'Burning...why does that sound so...familiar...'and I left her sleeping.

?'s Pov

I woke up again in the same bedroom. I got up (slowly) to see if the bartender was still in the living room. And there he was sleeping on the couch.

I scowled at him.

Then I sniffed something not the smoke in the air.

I sniffed around.

On the table. No.

In the kitchen. Nope.

Back in the room. Not it.

Then I looked at the sleeping Shizuo. I slowly tip toed over to him. And I sniffed him.

Not him either...well not all of him he still reeks of cigarettes.

Then I looked at him. Like I said he looks pretty attractive...

I touched his messy hair a little and it felt soft.

And then I decided to poke his nose. And he twitched.

And I did it again, but this time he swung at me luckily I moved out of the way just in time.

And he smashed the table that was in front of the couch.

I was a little shocked.(And by a little I meant A LOT)'How the heck can someone do that!?'

Then I heard him whisper something "I'll kill you...Izaya..."then she shifted and turned around.

'Well whoever this Izaya character is I hope he's alright...'

I sniffed again.

'What is that smell!?'

Then I sniffed myself.

'Oh...must be me...'

Then I walked down the short ending hallway. To the left was...his room then to the right must be...

And I opened the right door, I was right it was the bathroom.

'He won't mind if I take a shower right?'

I then got a towel that was hanging from the shower and placed it on the sink.

I then saw the reflection of myself on the mirror. I looked...different.

My hair was white with bangs long enough to cover my face, my hair reached up to my neck, my skin matching the color of my hair with tiny tones of powder pink, and my chest was exceptional. I was wearing a brown hat, a brown scarf with a pink bunny at the end, a white jacket a bit longer than my arms.

I looked down and I was wearing a long brown skirt down to my ankles...and no shoes.

'Wow I can't believe I didn't even remember what I looked like...man I need a hair cut...'

I lifted up my bangs to see a my eyes then let out a little gasp.

They were red. And not only that but my pupils were abnormally large. It hurt to to look in light without my bangs in my eyes.

'Well at least I know why I keep them so long now.'

I then turned on the shower head and began to strip.

Shizuo's pov

I woke up and heard the shower running. 'Why the hell is that damn thing on!?'

I rubbed my eyes and got up.

I walked to the door.

And opened it.

Then.

I saw it.

something.

I shouldn't have.

**AUTHOR"S NOTES:YAAAAAAYYYYYY! So is this a cliff hanger? Or maybe it's not? I don't really friggin know! Tell me what you think! And tell me if you think I'ma jerk for stopping at the shower scene? Ahhhhh the classic shower scene~ Never really gets old~ Anyway please tell me what you think will happen next...I seriously doubt you'll get this right though...I'm not joking. Reviews and favorites please~!**

**~Alessa the MaryMaker**


	4. What is my name?

**Hey it's Alessa and stoof! I do not own Durarara! only mai OC's!**

And there I was it the thing I should have never have seen

Izaya.

Taking a shower.

In my bathroom.

Naked.

"Oh hey Shizu-chan~! Care to join me~?"

"IIIIIIZAAAAAAYYAAAAAA!"

Then my eyes quickly opened.

'Shit...damn flea...'

And then I heard it the sound of the water running.

And I got up ran to the bathroom and burst through the door.

"IIZAAAAYAAAAAA!"

But then I got a closer look at who was really in the shower.

My face started turning hot at the sight.

The girl that was covering her bare chest and trying to hide her _womenly parts_ slightly failing.

"G-get out!"

And I ran out the bathroom my brain processing what I just saw sitting back on the couch.

And the water stopped, there was a very awkward silence (considering that the door was broken down in the impact)

I could see her covering herself with a towel peeking at me.

"You saw..."

I flinched "No I didn't..."

"Liar..."

"I hardly got a glimpse..."

*more awkward silence*

"I need clothes...my clothes stink..."

I just slightly looked at her and got up.

She went back deeper into the bathroom turning off the lights so I couldn't see her.

I went into my room and to my drawrs and got some sweat pants and an old white T-shirt. It's not like I ever even used them anyway.

I went back out and tried handing the clothes to her looking away.

She stood close to where the door had once been looking at me.

"You do have underwear right? I'm not lending you mine."

She nodded her head.

And hesitantly she grabbed the clothes from my hand and went back deeper into the bathroom.

And I went back to the couch and slept.

?'s pov

I had put on the short and pants he gave me and they were a bit loose and my pants were much too long so I had to role them up on the waist and the legs.

'Man am I really this short?'

I looked to the counter where I put my dirty clothes, and I took my hat and scarf and put them on.

For some reason I felt as if they would protect me, that's not the correct words I'm looking for...maybe I felt comfortable...or I just some kind of attatchment to them...

I stopped pondering this and checked if was asleep and he was.

'Pervert...'I thought.

Then silently I went into his room and locked the door. Just in case he got any _funny_ ideas.

I crawled under the covers and thought to myself:

'Who am I?'

Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with the light in my eyes on the familiar bed that I had fallen asleep on the day before.

And I heard someone taking a shower, probably .

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned. My stomach growled 'I'm hungry...'

I got up (slowly) and walked to the door and unlocked it.

I slowly walked out the room covering my eyes so I didn't see anything and into the living room. It was nice and clean, I never noticed it before.

Then the shower stopped running.

And he came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

He turned to the living room and saw I was there.

His mocha eyes met mine (sort of considering my bangs covered them) and he said "I'm sorry...about yesterday...It was an accident.."

I was surprised at what he said "It's alright...just don't do it again."

And he just let out a gruff "I won't..."

*even more awkward silence :D*

He then went into his room.

I inhaled and exhaled.

'Man if it's going to be like this then might aswell leave already.'

I walked into the kitchen a opened a couple of pantries to see cereal.

I took the Berry Berry Bears out the pantry and began looking for a bowl.

I found a lime green bowl and poured the Berry Berry Bears.

Then went to the refrigerator to get milk and I poured it into the bowl of cereal.

I put the milk carton back and got a spoon and walked to the couch.

I began eating.

'This tastes sweet...it's really good. who would've thought someone like him have such a girly sounding cereal.'

Then he walked out of his room with his bartender suit and he put on some blue shades.

He looked at me eating cereal and he went to the kitchen to get his own.

He got the same thing I did and he walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

I stopped eating for a second and said"Did I mention anything about my name to you?...You know before I got amnesia..."

He looked up from his bowl "No you never did. I only saw you twice the when I injured you and when I first saw you walk out my usual bakery-"

"BAKERY!?"I got all up in his face.

"Did anyone there say a name or seem like they know me!?"

He had a face that was all like 'WTF you talkin about?' "Um..No?"

"We're going there today!"And I swallowed the rest of my milk and cereal.

And I threw it into the sink ran to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth.

I ran back to the living room "LETS GO!"then I fell to my knees feeling dizzy.

"Wait until I finish and I thought you understood when I said you shouldn't be running around."And kept on eating.

"Y-you shut...up"I huffed.

Then he finished "Okay let's go."

I perked up and got off the floor"YEAH!"

He opened the door and we left.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Yay! 4th chapter! You know I'm sorry that I haven't mentioned her name. But I think some STUFF is going to happen in the next chapter...if you know what I mean wO. And I felt as if this chapter was a little draggy so ima fix that in the next one! Please don't leave I NEED YOU GUYS LET ME LOVE YOOOOOUUUUU! T^T And thank you erza scarlet of fairy tail for supporting me in this fiction!**

**~Alessa**


	5. Why are you so mean?

**This is a super LONG chapter so please enjoy your selves! **

We had gotten out of Heiwajima-san's apartment and began walking to the bakery.

We were on the side walk I was falling behind because he took longer and bigger steps then me...THIS ISN'T FAIR!

I looked up at him and huffed 'Why is he so much taller than me!? It's not fair! I'm only 5'3 and he's like a monster!'

He stopped and looked at me "What?"

I scowled "Monster."

He gave a look it was hard to tell what the look was then he turned and began walking away again.

I was confused but I began to jog a little just to keep up with him.

I began looking around frantically to see if I could recognize anything.

I saw a large black man handing out flyers lots of cars and some guys in a group with yellow bandannas.

Nope. Nothing. Nada.

It really began to irritate me.

Then we passed by the black man handing out flyers for a place called..._.Russia Sushi?yuck..._

"Hey Shizuo eat sushi!"then his attention turned to me.

"Shizuo who is pretty girl?"he smiled at me.

He sighed"Simon this is...girly, girly meet Simon."

Simon gave him a questioning look.

And I hit him in the arm...but it backfired"Idiot shut up I have a name and I know for a fact it's not _girly_!"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"I froze for a second then I looked down.

"I don't know..."I mumbled.

"She has amnesia that's why she can't remember her name."

Simon let out an"Oh.."

Then said "Do not look sad miss! Come and eat Russia Sushi food make you feel better!"and smiled.

I looked up at him "Well I'm sorry but I already ate.."then he handed me a flyer "Then come back when you feel hungry!"

I smiled at him "O-okay!"then I noticed Heiwajima began walking away "Oh um I have to go it was nice meeting you!"I bowed then ran to catch up to him.

"It is nice to meet you too miss!"I heard him yell from behind me.

I caught up to him"Jeez you can't just walk away like that I could've gotten lost!"I huffed.

"Well then you should learn how to keep up."he grunted.

"Well then you learn how to wait for people!"

He stopped walking and he exploded"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M DONE WITH LISTENING TO YOU BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY IS TRASH! AND YOUR THE ONE THAT'S FILLING MY EARS WITH TRASH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TRYING NOT TO KILL YOU!? EVERY TIME YOU TALK MY BODY JUST WANTS TO RIP YOU UP AND THROW YOU AWAY LIKE THE DAMN TRASH YOU ARE! SO SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

And I shrunk down intirely scared out of my mind. Everyone else was scared too because they all froze around us with a terrified look on there face.

Not only was I scared the crap out of my mind but I even began silently crying. It was terrible that someone would call me trash like that and the way he said it and was looking at me made it a zillion times worse.

And he began walking away again not saying a word.

I looked down rubbing tears out of my eyes trying to wipe the them away before we got to the bakery.

Shizuo's pov

'DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! Man I can't believe I just did that! And now she's crying and I don't know what to do!' I looked behind me and there she was trying to stop crying.'This really sucks and I'd be the last person she wants to talk to right now. DAMMIT!'

The I realized we arrived at the bakery "Oh...We're here."she looked up lightly sniffling.

'I'm not sure if she should go in there after whatever had happened with her and the baker...'

Then we walked in.

I walked to the counter looking at the sweets on display, then I was greeted by a middle-aged woman "Hello there what would you like-BWAAAHHH!"

She had screamed and she was looking to the person standing next to me the girl"W-what are y-you doing back here!?"

Then a middle-aged man came in from the kitchen"What's the matter hun-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK!"

Girly looked freaked out or at least that's what I could make out considering I could only see her mouth and nose.

"W-what did I do!?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!"

I had NO idea what was going on and it was starting to piss me off.

"But I don-"He grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT IF WE SAW YOU BACK HERE AGAIN THAT I WOULDN'T HESISTATE TO BEAT YOU."

And that's when I snapped.

I snatched her away and kicked the man through the wall.

"DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!"I growled at him.

Then I walked up to the woman behind the counter and looked at her with a crazed look in my eyes "Do you know this girl?!"

I held up the girl "N-no I only saw her come in here for the first time yesterday! Please I swear have mercy on me!"She fell to the floor crying.

I walked out the bakery pissed off 'who the hell do they think they are you can't do that to people! FU-' My thinking was stopped by a little squeal. And it was girly I hadn't realized that I was holding her bridle style.

"Ummm...Your squeezing me..."

I blushed a bit luckily I don't think she noticed and I let her down I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Umm...Thank you for helping me out back there...even though I've been nothing but nuisence to you...and a jerk face..."

I looked at her"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that you have the right to yell at me after all I'm the reason this happened, I was the one who hit you first on accident."

She looked up at me and I looked at her.

She smiled at me I looked away slightly blushing"Well we have to do something about your name I can't keep calling you girly. So what'll be your name then?"

She looked at me then down mumbling"kraaa...kaaaaammm...kuuunniii...kooooohhh haaannn...Kohana!"

"Kohana?"

"Mmmhmm!"She smiled even more.

"You should've chosen a different name."And I started walking back home.

"Wha-What!? Your the one who told me to chose! Jerk!"She began running to catch up with me.

"Whatever."

"Hey I need clothes I can't keep on wearing the same thing everyday you know."

I gave her a look"What?"

And she shrunk down "Then again I could always wash my clothes..."

I sighed "Fine whatever. Your lucky it's my day off."

"Yes!"

10 minutes later

We had arrived at a little clothes store and she began picking out clothes and trying them on and putting them away.

Me I had to sit and wait on a little bench next to the dressing rooms.

2 hours later

"Done!"

"Huh wha? Oh."I was still groggy from falling asleep.

We were at the front counter and I payed the lady "Thank you please come again!"

"Was it really necessary to buy this much clothes?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Whatever at least I haven't seen the damn flea at all today and it's 5:46."

"What?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"Oh okay we going home?"

"Yeah."

Kohana's pov

I guess Heiwajima's not as bad as I thought he was.

Shizuo's pov

"Hey Heiwajima"

"Don't call me Heiwajima just call me Shizuo."

"Oh okay then Shizuo I really didn't want to bother you with this but it's really starting to bug me."

We reached the apartment and went to the door.

"And what would that be?"

I got out my keys and opened the door.

"Someone's been watching you from the roof tops of the buildings."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Okay so here's another cliffhanger! And some of you I know hate cliff hangers and you know who ima talkin about *awkward wink wink*Anyways so please review and favorite please share your thoughts on what should've been better what you liked loved or what should happen next and it might just happen in the next chapter!**

**~Alessa the Marry Maker**


	6. Why is this so confusing?

"WHAT!?"Shizuo ran to the window and sure enough there was a black haired man on top of a roof looking straight at him.

"IIIIIIZAAAAAAAYYAAAAAAA!"

'Oh so this must've been the man he was trying to kill while he was sleeping.'

He turned to me "You never thought it was _strange_ that someone was watching me!?"

"Well he didn't want to do anything harmful to us so I didn't bother."

"How do you know that!?"

I shrugged"Wild guess I suppose."

Then he ran out the apartment yelling the name Izaya and calling him a dead man.

I watched him he threw stop signs at this 'Izaya' man...'He's pulling road signs out the ground and throwing them at him...It's going to be awhile before I get used to this...and he really could have killed me if wanted to shiver best to be on his good side.'

I stared at the man that was dodging the signs and for a moment I could've sworn he smiled at me.

And a flash went through me.

_"Hey ...-chan so how's your day been?"_

_"Shut up and go away."_

_"And besides why would you care about me and what my day is like?"_

_"Awww ...-chan is that anyway to treat me?"_

_"And I do care about what you do, your my special human afterall!"_

_I walked over to the leather couch and crossed my legs and arms._

_"Don't lie to me Orihara I know you only think of me as a toy to mess around with however you please, but I'm not."_

_"Awww ...-chan don't treat me like I'm someone you hardly know! And besides so what if your not my toy? Your still my human and I can do whatever I want to you."_

_He walked over to me and sat down next to me._

_"Don't touch me you don't love me."I scooted away._

_But he scooted closer and pulled me into his arms "Don't treat me like that you know I love you and I chose you from all the other humans because I love you."_

_He kissed my forehead and I blushed "Now take those bangs out from your eyes and let me see them."_

_He brushed them out of the way held my chin up and began kissing me._

END OF FLASH BACK

I woke up on the floor 'what the heck was that? Izaya Orihara...I knew him? The guy that Shizuo hates so much? And we were...'

My face reddened at the thought'I was dating him?!'

This was too wierd.

I got off the ground and looked at the time 7:30 and Shizuo wasn't back yet.

My stomach growled 'and I skipped lunch and I don't have any dinner...'

I walked over to the kitchen checking the refrigerator nothing but milk, eggs, and a box of cake.

I went to the pantry and INSTANT RAMEN!

I snatched it from the pantry and did all the procedures.

And in three minutes INSTANT RAMEN!

I began eating it even though it was hot.

*done*

And I threw it away.

Sooooo goood.

And went to sit on the couch'So I as dating a man named Izaya Orhara? Does that mean I'm still dating him now?'

Then I realized something he kept on calling me something-chan so he must've known my name!'Oh my gosh I might just find out who I really am!' I lit up like a firework.

Then I heard someone unlocking the door, Shizuo.

He walked in and closed the door and locked it.

I stood up "Hey Shizuo..."

He began walking towards the couch and he fell down to the floor.

"Shizuo!"I scrambled to the floor next to Shizuo.

He had passed out.

'Shizuo how long were you chasing that guy for?'

I dragged him next to the couch and attempted to lift him on to the couch, and of course failed.

'Why is he so heavy!?' I again tried lifting him onto the couch and suceeded.

I mentally celebrated then was brought back to reality when him arm reached to my waist and pulled me into his body.

He began snuggling me.

'OH MY GOSH WHAT DO I DO THIS IS SO WEIRD WHAT DO I DO !?' my face began blazing red.

He put his leg over my legs and held me in his arms as if I was some gigantic teddy bear.

'This is gong to be a looooong night.'

THE NEXT DAY

Shizuo's pov

'I don't want to get up...but I have work today...just five more minutes then I'll get up.'

Then I realized I had my arms and leg around something'What is this?'I hugged a it tighter'Whatever it was I don't want to let it go it's too soft and warm...smells good too...'

I snuggled up to it more if that was even possible.

Then I heard something.

"Shizuo...I...can't breath...please...let...go..."

"huh what the heck?'Then I opened my eyes to see that it was Kohana that I was holding.

I immediately let go of her and she fell to the ground.

Her face was red and she was gaspinig for air.

"How long have you been like that?"

"The whole...night..."

"You grabbed me after I put you on the couch from passing out."She regained her breathe.

"Sorry about that."

"Whatever."

I got up and rubbed too off my shades and rubbed my eyes.

I looked at the time 7:15

I got up to go to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and thought'Why the heck didn't she tell the damn flea was following me!?'

I spit and rinsed my mouth.

I went back to the living room where Kohana was half asleep on the couch.

I walked up to her

"Kohana why the hell didn't you tell me the damn flea was following me!?"

She groggiy answered"Because...He didn't want...to hurt you or anyone.."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because...I could tell...what his motives were...observe.."

I was confused'What the hell was sh talking about?!'then she began speaking again.

"But ya know...I don't think he was...just watching you..."

"I think...he was...watching me too..."

"What!? And why would he do that!?"

"Because...I think...he wants to..."

Then she fell asleep.

"Kohana wake up and tell me!"I began shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.

'He wants to what? Did he know her before she forgot everything? Or does he just want to screw around with another one of his new little toys!?"

I looked at the time 7:40.

I needed to eat.

I made some instant ramen to go.

I went to the door and looked back at Kohana

"What the hell is Izaya planning?"

Then I left


	7. How could I even do that?

"Nnnnghhh..." I groggily woke up.

I looked at the clock 1:13

I got up not wanting to sleep through the day.

I got up and went to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth with tooth paste I still had no tooth brush.

'I think I'll go out to find that Orihara guy.'

A shiver went down my spine.

'I'm not eating today...'

I then got the bag of clothes I had bought the day before and put on a white strapless dress that went to my knees with a black under shirt with long sleeves that went down to my rists and black legings.

I put on black shoes, a black hair band and went out the door.

IKEBUKURO

I was walking along the streets of Ikebukuro trying to see the male with raven black hair.

Then I went by Russia Sushi.

"Russia Sushi welcome to Russia Sushi! Ah little miss it's good to see you again! Come eat at Russia Sush!"

"I'm sorry Simon and not right now I'm looking for someone...do you know where a man named Izaya Orihara lives?"

He paused for a moment"Yes I do what does the little miss need with him?"

I sighed"I think he might know who I am..."

"Ahhh okay I tell you where he lives. He lives in Shinjuku in big building!"

I smiled"Thank you Simon! I'll be sure to come later for sushi! Oh yeah and my name is now Konohana!"

I ran past him

"Good luck to you miss Konohana!"he yelled from behind me.

I had kept running without knowing where to go.

I stopped and realized that.

'How am I supposed to know where that is!?'I mentally groaned.

I sat down on a nearby bench and sighed.

'What do I do?'

Then I noticed a familiar tapping.

**[Hey everything alright?]**

I saw what she had typed"Well no I was heading to Shinjuku but I have no idea where that is or how to get there."

she began typing again and held her PDA up to my face **[If you like I could take you there.]**

My prayers were answered "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"and I hugged her.

She waved her hands around like saying it's nothing.

She gave me a black helmet that looked similar to hers.

I got on her motocycle and we began riding to Shinjuku.

She began typing again **[Why do you want to go to Shinjuku?]**

"I want to meet someone there!"I had to say loud enough to make sure she could hear me.

**[Who is it do you want to meet?]**

"I want to meet a man named Izaya Orihara!"

She immediatly stopped and pulled over to the sidewalk.

**[Izaya Orhara!? Why would you want to see him!?]**

I was caught off guard by her question"I want to meet him because he might know who I am...Why is it that people don't seem to like him?"

She made a motion with her shoulders that looked like it would have been a sigh.

**[It's just that guy is bad news. He does a lot of things that make a lot of people scared of him or hate him.]**

"Oh.."

**[But I'm not saying you shouldn't see him I'm saying that it's best to steer clear of him.]**

I sighed.

**[That doesn't mean I won't take you to him.]**

I brightened up "Thank you...Celty!"

And we went back on the street.

'Is Izaya Orihara that bad? Maybe I should tell Celty that we should turn around...'

Then we came to a stop.

**[We're** **here.]**

I looked up at the building'that was fast...'

I got off her motorcycle.

Then turned to Celty "Thanks a lot Celty."I bowed.

**[There's no need to thank me...**

"Kohana, my name is Kohana for now."

**[Okay then Kohana. Just please be careful okay?]**

I nodded my head"Don't worry Celty I'll be fine. See you later okay?"

She nodded her head (or helmet) and went off.

I looked at the building again'Maybe this was a bad idea...'

I walked into the building and walked to the counter woman.

"Umm...what apartment would Izaya Orihara be in?"

"4th floor."

"Thank you"I went up to the elevator and pressed the button to the 4th floor.

I was impatient or rather...nervous I thought I was because I was about to meet Izaya Orihara but no.

It was because,

I was on an elevator.

I think I have a very distinct fear of elevators..

no...

I KNOW I do.

It stopped and opened I ran off the elevator relieved. But then again nervous about seeing the guy.

I knocked on the first door I saw.

A woman with black hair answered the door.

"Oh it's _you_ come in."

'That was rude...and does she know me too?'I walked in.

It was a very big place it seemed luxurious.

There were black leather couches a flat screen TV a nice looking kitchin.

Then I saw him.

"Hello my little doll how's it been?"

"Um...good I guess?"

He walked over to me.

"That's great! It feels like it's been so long since I last saw you, and look your hair's already passed your shoulders!"

He pulled me into him and stroked my hair and I blushed red and pulled away"What do you think your doing!?"

He tilted his head "Aww I thought for sure you'd remember me!"

I stiffened and then he smirked.

"Unless you do remember me."

I stiffened even more.

"So you do then! Thats good so then..."

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled towards him"You remember our relationship together no?"

I blushed a red that surpassed tomatoes"Stop that!"

I again pushed him away.

"My my I've never seen this side of you before! And I have to say...I think it's cute."He grinned.

I stiffened again"Do you know who I am!?"

He looked at me"I don't know it depends."he walked over to the couch and sat he patted the spot next to him motioning me to sit next to him.

I walked over slowly then sat down on the far side of the couch from him.

"W-what do you mean it depends?" I stuttered.

He smirked"What's it in it for me if I tell you who you are?"

I looked at him confused.

"Well I guess you don't completely remember me do you? I suppose you wouldn't considering your position."

"Wait you know I have amnesia!?"

He let out a chuckle"Of course I do it's my job to know everything especially about my girlfriend."

I blushed.

He scooted over to me "You seem to remember our relationship but you don't seem to have the same feeling for me as you did before."

"I've got it I'll tell you who you are."

I looked up at him"...but?"

He chuckled"You seem to still remember me."

I was growing impatient"but?!"

"You have to remain my lover..."

That didn't seem too hard...well actually it seemed very hard.

"Oh and one more thing."

I payed attention.

He his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"I want you to make Shizu-chan fall in love with you...but then rip his heart out and make him suffer."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:SOOOOOO MAAAANNNY WOOOOOOOORRDS! So watdya think? So impatient little ones...Don't worry I am too! Leave reviews and favorites!**


	8. How do I deal with this?

"W-what!? No!"I pushed him away.

I stood away from him"Why would I EVER even think about hurting Shizuo!? He's my friend I would never do something like that!"

Izaya lay his head back and chuckled"You really have changed normally you would've jumped the chance."

He stood up walked over to the door and opened it.

"Well be on your way now!"

I gave him a puzzled look.

"You said that you would never hurt your _dear friend Shizuo_ so there's no deal!"

"But wait isn't there something else yo want?!"

"Hmm...Nope!"

I sighed then began walking towards the door.

I stopped and looked over at the smirking man.

"And how do you suppose I make Shizuo fall for me?"

He grinned even more "Well I'll help you of course and just be yourself!"

He grabbed my shoulder and whispered into my ear "And we have a deal?"

I looked down"Yes..."

Then he pulled me into him"And now your my property my special little human."he said in a devious voice.

'I'm sorry Shizuo.'

LATER

Shizuo's pov

'What the hell!? Where the hell is she!?' I had been running around looking for Kohanna It was already 7:30 and she wasn't home.

"KOHANNA!"I yelled out.

'Dammit Dammit DAMMMIT!' I had stopped at the fountain and sat down.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"I yelled at nothing everyone had cleared out of the area I was in.

'WHY AM I GETTING SO FRUSTRATED OVER THIS!?'I held my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw a petite figure.

"Wow miss me much?" She smiled at me.

I looked up at her"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU."

She laughed "No you won't!"she poked my cheek.

I pushed her hand away from my face "SHUT UP."I stood up and began walking towards Russia Sushi.

"Where are you going?"Kohana walked with me.

"Russia Sushi I haven't eaten a decent meal at all these past two days."

I turned to her and gave a death glare"AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL DAY!?"

She chuckled nervously "Jeez Shizuo if eyes could kill I'd be dead now!"

"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION."

"Well I was...I was..."She looked down.

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

"Um...I was walking around and I...got lost!"

"You...got lost. IF YOU WANTED TO GO AROUND TOWN THEN YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME TO SHOW YOU AROUND IDIOT!"

"Well jeez sorry..."She huffed.

"Russia Sushi! Welcome to Russia Sushi! Ah Shizuo and Kohana you come eat at Russia Sushi?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

Simon took us to a table and gave us menus and we ordered.

I sighed and looked at Kohana she seemed upset.

I sighed"I'm sorry about yelling at you it's just when you have to take car of someone with amnesia you kind of get paranoid."

She looked at me"Huh don't be sorry I should've at least told you I was going out..."her voice was beginning to tremble.

"Kohana you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."And she began sobbing "I'm sorry Shizuo...I'm so sorry."And she began crying.

"Hey Kohana it's not that big a deal just stop crying."I tried to comfort her but I failed.

Then Simon came in and laid our orders on the table "Kohana food is here do not be sad! Food make you feel better!"

She wiped the tears away slightly sobbing while putting the sushi in her mouth.

"See? Make you feel better no?"and he walked away.

I sat in uncomfortable silence eating.

LATER

"Please come back to Russia Sushi!"

"Yeah..."I looked over to Kohana who had finally stopped crying.

"Hey Kohana..."

"Yes?"

"Why'd you start crying back there?"

She looked down"You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"No it's okay afterall I've been a pain in the but for the past three days."

"Your not wrong there."I scoffed.

"Jerk."she chuckled.

"And it was stupid I was just thinking about something that made me upset..."

'What would make her that upset?'

We reached my apartment and I opened the door.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:****I'ma ****so sorry itsa short chapter it's just I need to cut it off here for now because I need this story to flow! Flow like Moonlight through the Ghost Dance. THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS!T^T YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Please favorite and review!**


	9. When did things become so confusing?

**NOTE:This is a very looooooong chapter...Enjoy!**

It's been two weeks since Kohana has moved in with the strongest man of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, however the heroine...you know you read! So there's no point of me explaining it let us continue this story!

"Nnngghh..."

'It's morning...it's too bright mehhhh...'

I sat up in my pagama's which was a pink long shirt with long sleeves and long pink pants.

I heard Shizuo taking watching TV while eating cereal.

It's been like this for the past month usual daily routines.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth .

And I brushed my hair it had gotten a lot longer considering it was only a month. It had already went a bit past her shoulder blades. And her bangs grew aswell it grew past her face so she now had it parted down the middle an it was to the sides still covering her eyes.

'I should really cut my bangs..'

I walked out the bathroom to the kitchen"Morning."I got out Berry Berry Bears and a bowl and poured it in.

"Morning."Shizuo said with his mouth full.

I poured in milk and got a spoon I sat down next to Shizuo and began eating"Warcha watchin?"

"A movie."

"I can see that smart ass. What movie?"

"It's one of Kasuka's movies I don't know what it's called though."he was almost finished eating.

"Cool."I had just recently learned that Shizuo had a brother named Yuhei Hanajima or rther Kasuka Heiwajima. I learned he's a popular celebraty he told me I he was coming soon for a shooting of a new movie he's doing.

'Kasuka...Why does that name sound so familiar-'my thinking was cut off.

"Kohana why is it you always have your bangs in your face?"Shizuo had finished eating and began washing his bowl.

I stopped eating"Because..."

"Because isn't a reason."

I sighed"Because my face is ugly."I continued eating.

He finished washing his bowl and put it away. He walked over to me.

"Let me see."

"What."

"Let me see your face for once."

"No"I finished eating and stood up but Shizuo grabbed my wrist"Show me I'm sure you look just fine."

"No. Let me go."I huffed.

The he tackled me to the seat my bowl to the floor while he pinned me to the couch holding my two hands above my head.

"Hey get off me!"I struggled but I failed to get free.

He pushed my bangs away and looked directly at my eyes.

His mocha eyes widened as he stared straight into ruby red ones.

Shizuo's pov

I was looking right into her eyes, I could feel my face heating up.

I got off her and put on my shades.

"See I told you my face is ugly."she put her bangs back in her face.

I walked slowly to the door looked back

I mumbled"No they don't...they look...pretty.."I opened the door and walked right out heading to work.

'Damn she looked cute...in fact too cute..'my face heated up more and I started walking faster.

I slowed down'But now that I think about it..._why is it they look so familiar?'_Thinking about it brought back an unpleasant memory.

I lit up a cigarette and headed towards waiting Tom.

Kohana's pov

'I look pretty?'A light blush creeped onto my cheeks.

I went to the bathroom looked into the mirror and lifted my bangs.

'Well I guess they're alright_...'_

Then I realized something I could only see through one eye.

'That's strange...I could've sworn I could see through my left eye...'

'Man this hurts my eye...I should probably see Kishitani about this...'I put my bangs back in my face.

I went into Shizuo's room went into his closet(we now shared the same closet)and picked out my clothes and changed into them.

I wore a powder pink sundress with straps white legings and a white undershirt with sleeves.

I put a note on the fridge and I ran to the door grabbed my brown messenger bag and my brown hat. I looked back before leaving'Man...we really need to get rid of that broken table..' and I walked out locked the door with Shizuo's spare set of keys and headed towards Shinra's.

AT SHINRA'S AND CELTY'S

I knocked at the door.

I heard a voice"Celty is that you? Back so earl-"Kishitani stopped talking and stared at me.

"Oh it's you."he looked disappointed.

"Hey don't looked so disappointed I needed to see you about something."he eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you looking at me like that for!? Are you gonna invite me in or what!?"

"Oh come in."

I ran inside and jumped onto his couch.

"Well I don't think I need to tell you to make yourself at home."

"So.."He sat next to me"What is it you want to see me about?"he eyed my suspiciously.

'Why does he keep on staring at me like that?!'"Well for some reason I can't see with my left eye and whenever I look into the light my eyes begin to hurt and I was wondering if you could do something about it."

"Oh!"he perked up"_That's what you wanted to see me about!"_He ran out into another room.

'What the heck does that mean!?'My mind had gone back to when we first met.

_"Wha? You can't remember me?__ME_?"

'What exactly did he mean by that? Did Kishitani know me before I lost my memories?'

Kishitani came back into the room with supplies and a first aid-kit.

He sat next to me and turned my head towards him"Okay now let me see your eyes."I lifted my bangs out the way.

Kishitani pointed a small flashlight into my eyes"What are you doing that hurts!"

"I have to to see your eyes now please don't move."he pointed it in both eyes.

"Hmm...your eyes hurt because your pupils aren't contracting."he took the flashlight away.

"What?"

"Your eyes are made to adjust the amount of light that goes into your eyes but your don't do that for some reason..."

"Oh.."

"And your blind from your left eye...go figure"he mumbled low but I could still hear him.

"'Go Figure' What is that supposed to mean?"I began to get frustrated.

"Well my friend from what I've observed I think you have glaucoma. Mostly in your left eye."

"Glaucoma?"

"It's condition of increased pressure within the eyeball, causing gradual loss of sight. You have it but luckily you've only lost sight in your left eye."

He handed me a bandage/eyepatch(You know like in the animes when the character injures their eye and goes to the nurse to get an eyepatch? you follow me?)

"What the heck is the supposed to do?"I put on.

"Nothing really. Just so that when you look into the light it won't unecicarily hurt your eye."

"And what about my right eye?"

"Oh there's not much we can really do about that. Just keep your hair out of your face so your eye can adjust to the light."

"But it hurts when I do that."

"Well like I said there's not much we can do about that. So there really is nothing more I can do."

He got his supplies and went back into the room to put it away.

'So I'm blind from one eye...that sucks..Oh yeah I have to ask Kishitani.'

"Hey Kishitani!"

"Yes? And just call me Shinra"he said from the other room.

"Okay then Shinra, did you by any chance use to know me before I lost my memories?"

It went silent for a moment then"Nope!"

He walked back into the living room"Okay we're all done here!"he had a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh...umm...okay.."I got up and walked to the door.

He walked to the door and opened it for me "Okay see ya later!"he still had that happy grin on his face.

I stared at him"C'mon go now!"He lightly pushed me out the door"Bye now!"and he shut the door behind me.

'Okay...that was too weird...This is getting really weird.'

And I headed to Izaya's.

Shizuo's pov

'Done with work early today well that's good I guess. And it's only 2:30 think I'll just go home for the rest of the day.'

I began walking home when I heard a familiar sound from a certain motorcycle.

"Hey Celty it's been a while since I've seen you."

**[Yeah I've been having a lot of job's lately.]**

**[Anyway I wanted to ask you something.]**

"Hmm?"I lit up another cigarette"About what?"

**[Did Kohana make it back safely?]**

"Huh? What are you talking about?"I puffed smoke.

**[You know she asked me to take her to Shinjuku to see Izaya two weeks ago.]**

My eyes widened and I grabbed my cigarette snapped it in half threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT TO SEE IZAYA!?"

**[Well I thought she had told you...]**

"CELTY TAKE ME TO MY APARTMENT."

**[Okay.]**

AT SHIZUO'S!

"KOHANAAAAAA!"I ran into my apartment I was angry no...I was FURIOUS.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Then Celty came in**[She's not here.]**

"DAMMIT!"

Then Celty took a note off the refrigerator and gave it to me.

"Went out for a while won't be back for a while!-Kohana."

I crumpled the paper and threw it to the floor.

**[You know there might be a chance that she's at Izaya's study.]**

I looked to her with a look that could kill "TAKE ME THERE?"

**[OK.]**

Celty and I went on shooter and rode towards Shinjuku.

'WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE LIE TO ME!? HAS SHE BEEN GOING TO HIM EVERYTIME SHE WENT OUT!? IIIIIIZAAAAAYYAAAAAA! I'L KILL YOU IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS LAY A HAND ON HER!'

**[Hey Shizuo I'm sure she'll be fine from the sounds of it, it doesn't sound like Izaya's done anything to her so I'm sure she'll be fine.]**

"Thanks for trying to help me Celty but I still HATE the idea of touching her at all and she lied to me too."

'Was that why she started crying at Russia Sushi? And she's been like this the whole time?'

'Dammit.'

Then we stopped and reached Izaya's.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Yaaaaaaayyyyy! Another chapter! I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short and that this one was so long! I'm sorry. T^T Please review and favorite!**


	10. When did it happen?

Shizuo's pov

I went onto the elevator I was getting impatient or I already was.

'SO PISSED SO PISSED SO PISSED!'Then the elevator stopped.

"IZAYA'S A DEAD MAN!"I yelled.

I ran to the door to Izaya's study and broke down the door.

And there I saw Kohana sitting on the flea lap and his arms around her waist.

Kohana saw me"S-Shizuo..."she looked away.

"Hello Shizu-chan. You know most people knock instead breaking down the door."

"IZAAAAYYYAAAAAA!"

I ran off the steps and went in front of him"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"I was about to punch him when he put Kohana in my way.

"You wouldn't hit Hana-chan would you?"My stomach sicked at the nickname that he had for her.

I then snatched her away from him I held her bridal style.

"DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!"I held her tightly and began to walk away.

Then I felt something sharp across my back. I turned around to see Izaya holding a flick blade.

"Shizu-chan I can't let you steal my doll."he smirked.

"IIIIZAAAAAYYAAAAAA!"I held Kohana with one hand and a table in the other.

I threw it at him but the damn flea dodged it!

Kohana's pov

'This brings a whole new level to things that suck' Shizuo is holding me and it hurts.

He kept on yelling at him and Izaya was still chuckling "trying"to take me back.

I knew he didn't like that Shizuo was holding me but this was nothing more than the plan that he made.

Operation:Make Shizuo jealous

Although to me he was more angry than jealous.

I looked around seeing Izaya's books everywhere now.

Izaya began running out the study and into the hallway.

"IIIZAAAYAAAA!"Shizuo ran into the hall and chased Izaya out the building.

"COME BACK HERE DAMN YOU!"A lamppost was thrown at him.

"Shizuo...please stop."but of course he didn't hear me.

"You know Shizu-chan I think I'll get my doll back another time! I have a job I need to get to ! Bye!"he said in that singsong voice.

Shizuo began growling as Izaya disappeared in an ally.

"DAMMIT!"

"Shizuo you can uh...put me down you know..."

He looked down a me and eyes looked like they were going to kill me.

**[Hey Kohana ho-]**

I couldn't see Celty's typing because Shizuo had turned around and walked to Celty's motorcycle.

Celty got on the motorcycle with Shizuo and I behind her.

We began riding towards Ikebukuro.

"Umm...Shizuo I'm sorry.."

He held me tighter.

It was a very tense silence nothing but the sound of Celty's motorcycle screeching.

We arrived home.

And as soon as we did Shizuo dismounted off the bike and headed towards the apartment

Then before we entered I saw Celty type something.

**[Goodluck.]**

And we went inside.

Shizuo set me down and I rubbed my arms"Jeez Shizuo any tighter and you would've broken my arms!"But then Shizuo took my shoulders.

"WHY WERE YOU AT THE FLEA'S PLACE!?"His hands crushing my shoulders.

I stood silent"KOHANA TELL ME!"he shook me.

Then he looked at my left eye"Did he do this to you!?"

"No, he didn't Shizuo. Just leave me alone it's none of your business of who I hang out with and besides why the heck are you so overprotective of me?"

He looked at me realizing what I just said he let me go.

Then I walked into his room, locked the door, and didn't turn on the lights.

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and went into a corner hugged my legs and put my face in the pillow.

'He probably hates me right now...'my heart sank. It hurt to think that Shizuo hated me.

Then I looked up from the pillow'It's so dark...'my head began to hurt again.'Why does it keep on doing this!?'

I held my head but the pain wouldn't go away.

And then again I blacked out.

'_I don't want to be here anymore it's dark and scary...''I want to leave and runaway...'''No matter what I do I can't break the rope...'I moved my hands that were tied to a metal pole. And I moved my bound legs.'And it smells like blood in here too. Figures though...it's my blood...'_

_I heard a door open and saw the one hanging light bulb flicker on._

_'Mama's here...'_

_I heard many footsteps climbing down the stairs'She brought everyone too...'_

_Standing in front of me was my foster mother, my younger sisters Yuki and Yomi, my older brother Kirito, and my biological twin brother Micheal._

_"Hello ...dear, how are you? Have you learned your lesson yet? Of course not you never do!"she held my chin._

_I could smell her lit up cigarette._

_"You know all you have to do is apologize and make your daddy stop loving you."she made a puff of smoke and blew it in my direction._

_"It's not my fault he's a dirty old man who likes to touch me."Then I got slapped across the face._

_"YOU SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!"Then she put out the cigarette on my neck._

_I cried in pain screeching while my brother just watched me in horror._

_"Yuki and Yomi untie her and hold her down."They untied me and pinned down._

_She handed Kirito a knife she grabbed off one of the boxes."Kirito you remember what I told you."He nodded his head and lifted my dress above my stomach._

_"Don't do it Kirito please.."I wimpered"I know your better than this!"He looked at me then at the knife._

_And then he began cutting._

Shizuo's pov

'Dammit'I thought as I sat on the couch'Why would she be at the flea's place!?'

I sighed'Dammit Kohana...'

Then I heard Kohana scream.

I jumped off the couch and ran to the door of my room"KOHANA! WHATS WRONG!?"my heart raced as I heard Kohana let out shrieks."KOHANA!"

I broke down the door and ran to Kohana"Kohana! Wake up!"I shook her and her eye flew open.

She starred at me and then she began crying.

She hugged me and dug her head into my chest.

I looked down at her crying and then I hugged her back trying to comfort her"It's okay Kohana..."I whispered softly to her.

Kohana's pov

I opened my eye to see Shizuo sitting next on the edge of the bed.

I sat up and nudged him "Hey Shizuo what are you doing here?"he wasn't moving.

"Shizuo.."He then turned to me and hugged me pushing me down to the bed"S-shizuo! What are you doing?!"my face turned red.

"It's...okay...don't cry...anymore..."he began lightly snoring.

'Crying what is he-'then I remembered a little while ago.

I snuggled up to him"Thank you Shizuo."

And I fell back asleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Hey Alessa here! Sorry I haven't updated school's starting soon and I'm writing 3,000 word pages for a new Soul Eater fanfic! So please tell me what you think! Leave reviews and favorites! Seriously you guys I'm beginning to get worried!**

**~Alessa**


	11. Things that should be forgotten

Shizuo's pov

I opened my eyes and saw Kohana snuggled up against me.

Then I sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes.

And then I felt Kohana shift a little"Shizuo...?"I turned around to see Kohana groggily rub her eyes.

I turned back"Hey Kohana...are you okay?"I said softly.

"O-oh yeah I'm fine now..."

Then I looked at her in the eyes"What was that?"

Her face paled more than it already was"Oh...I just...had a bad ...dream..."she clenched the sheets hr eyes widened.

"Dream? What _kind_ of dream?"I looked at her with skeptical eyes.

She didn't respond.

"KOHANA."I let out a growl.

Her bangs completely covered her face"I...don't want to talk about it.."

I was about to yell at her but then I saw a tear fall down.

Then I got up and began to walk out my room, but then I stopped.

"Hey Kohana..."

Again she didn't answer.

"Remember when you asked me why I'm so protective of you?"

I heard some sniffling.

"It's because...a long time ago...I had a friend who was just like you...but then I ended up hurting her."

And I walked out the room.

Kohana's pov

I had looked up to where Shizuo had been standing, tears rolling down my red cheeks.

I wiped the tears away slightly sniffling now. I then felt my neck, but I didn't feel anything.

Then I checked my stomach, again nothing not even a scar.

'That was me wasn't it?'

I got up and off the bed and headed to the hallway where I saw Shizuo sitting down on the couch with his head back.

I walked over to him at sat down next to him put up my legs and hugged them while looking a the broken table in front of us.

"What happened...to the girl I mean."

Shizuo turned his head over to me"Why should I tell you?"

I put my head into my legs"You brought it up..."

He sighed"Well she's definitely not you if that's what your thinking, and I won't tell you about anything unless you tell about what made start screaming."

I clutched my legs"I had a dream...that I was being abused."

He paid attention to this"Abused?"

"Yeah from what I remember...it was my mother. Or foster mother? I don't know..."

He grabbed my shoulders"What did she do to you?"His voice was shaking with anger.

"Well...it wasn't just her...it was her children helping out too..."I looked to the side.

"WHAT DID THEY DO?"he began growling.

"My foster mother...burned my skin with a cigarette...and one of her kids skinned my stomach..."

Then Shizuo got up and began pacing around mumbling"KILL."

"It was just a dream..."

Then he stopped and turned to me"AND WHAT IF IT WASN'T? WHAT IF IT WAS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Well it wasn't I checked. If it wasn't a dream I probably would've had the scars."

And he began pacing around again.

I got up and walked to Shizuo.

And grabbed his arm"It's okay Shizuo nothing's wrong. I'm fine!"I smiled at him then he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't scare me like that..."Then we went to go sit on the couch.

He looked over to me"You didn't tell me what happened to your eye."he poked my eyepatch.

"Oh as it turns out I'm half blind now. I went to go see Shinra and he said I had a...whatsamacallsit."

"You don't even remember the name?"

"Nope! Now stop asking so many questions about me!"

"Now it's your turn to tell me about his girl that Shizu-chan cared so dearly about!"I fluttered my eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. IT'S THE LAST THING I NEED."

He grunted"Well around the time when I first started middle school there was this new transfer student."

"Mmmmhmmm?"I lay my head on his lap.

"She looked just like you only she had a green and red eye. So one day our teacher assigned us a project and no one wanted to be our partner so the teacher decided to partner us up. At first I thought 'this was stupid why do we even have to do this stupid project?'then we went over to my house to do the project after school. We began talking a little and at first we were just doing a project, but then by the end of the week we became good friends. And then we stayed like this for the rest of the year."

"So you talked to a girl and she liked you?"

"Well yeah...I guess?"

"Did you like her?"

"What? NO."

"Shizuo you had a crush on her didn't you?"

"Why the hell are you on me?"he pushed my head off his lap.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You said you wanted to hear the story didn't you?"

I sighed"Yes..."

"Then we were put in the same class together again. But that's when things began to...get bad."

"Get bad?"

"Yeah. So there was this new girl joining our class that year and she seemed nice at first. We talked a little and became acquaintances, but then I introduced her to my friend."

"You said but. What happened?"

"Shut up and let me finish. As it turns out she didn't like her so she started bullying her. She gathered a group of friends she had made to gang up against her. I tried to help but she wouldn't let me. And like the idiot I was and still am I left her alone. And I even started hanging out with the other girl. Things got worse and worse everyday she said she would fix it but she never did. And what I didn't know was how bad it got until I went to go see her at her apartment. That girl actually set her apartment on fire.

"WHAT!? Why would she do that!?"

"Well apparently she was suffering from schizophrenia."

"So she was a crazy person."

"Yes.

"What would make her hate her so much anyway?"

"Don't know."

Then I saw a glimpse of Shizuo's eyes. They were filled with regret.

"I completely betrayed her."

"I rushed into the apartment to find when I did find her she was on the the ground with a beam over her. And then that girl came in telling me to get out and if I didn't I would die along with what she called her a"Monster". I knew that was true but I couldn't leave her behind. Then I heard her yelling to me to help her that she didn't want to die. But in the end I left her to die."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Then the firemen had shown up and I told them about how she was in the apartment. And when they brought her out she was suffering from 3rd degree burns. I went with her to the hospital since she had no else to come with her. I was in the waiting in the waiting room when they said I could see her. And when I saw her she looked at me with these cold dead eyes."

I would say something but I had no idea what to say.

"And the next day, she jumped off the roof of the hospital."

I looked at him with sad eyes"I'm sorry..."

He waved his hand"Don't be it was my fault all this happened to her. I shouldn't have listened to her when she told me she could handle it."

"What happened to that other girl?"

"Got sent to a mental asylum."

"Oh."

I saw Shizuo getting angrier and angrier.

"H-hey Shizuo it's okay. All of that is in the past now."I hugged him.

I felt him tense up"It's okay. I may not know what you went through but I know I don't want you to be upset over something that happened a long time ago."

He then relaxed and to my surprise he hugged me back.

"Umm Shizuo...your crushing...me"I let out a squeal.

"Yeah I know that's the whole point."he squeezed tighter.

"You...jerk..."And I heard him chuckle.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Yaaaaayyyyy! I'm done with this chapter and Shizuo's past in middle school!OoOHow sad...T^T More things will be explaine in the next chapter!...A LOT OF THINGS. So stay tuned! Oh yeah you guys DO know that this IS not only a ShizuoxOC story but a IzayaxOC story? So yes Kohana might end up with Izaya. Just a head's up!**

**~Alessa**


	12. Things that shouldn't be remembered

**Sorry short chapter today. Unless of course you like short chapters!**

It had been an hour since Shizuo left for work. We hadn't even discussed why I was at Izaya's.

I had taken a shower and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a ankle length brown skirt, and my hair was in combed in a way to be out of my face.

'I still have to go to Izaya...'I mentally sighed.

I didn't even bother to put on my eye patch.

Then I walked back into Shizuo's room and put on my black shoes.

And then out of the corner of my eye I saw my hat and scarf.

Then I put them on.

'I wonder where I even got this from...'

So I had already eaten my breakfast for today and headed out to the, as Shizuo would call him, the flea.

AT SHINJUKU AT OUR FAVORITE INFORMANT IS!(Sorry for the jump to his study I didn't want to write what she was doing on the way to his study)

IF YOUR WONDERING WHERE THE HECK NAMIE IS SHE'S AT HOME UPSESSING OVER HER BROTHER.

I opened the door to his study and entered.

"Why hello Hana-chan!"he said in that stupid singsong voice of his.

I ignored him and went to lay on his leather couch.

"Hana-chan don't ignore me like that!"I heard him walk over to me.

I hid my face from him using my scarf.

"Hana-chan you know-"Izaya stopped mid-way in his sentence.

I looked up from my scarf and saw him starring at me."If your going to say something just say it already!"

He the held the end of my scarf"I didn't know you still had this..."

Then he took my hat away"H-hey what're you doing!?"I tried grabbing it back but instead fell on top of him.

I still attempted to grab it away from him but instead we switched sides now he was on top of me and he was holding both of my hands above my head while holding my hat in the other.

"Hmm...I still can't believe you had these after all these years..."he blankly looked at the hat.

I struggled"Why does this concern you so much anyway!?"

His attention was turned back to me and then he smirked"You see Hana-chan we were best friends when we were younger, and I happened to give you these two items on your birthday."

I looked at him confused"You gave that when we were...younger...?"

He was still smirking"Yes and I guess it's no wonder that it fits you it was a little too big for you when I first bought it but I thought you'd throw it away by now."he leaned to my ear.

He whispered to me"I'm glad to know you still like it."he nibbled my ear a bit.

And my face was a whole new color of red.

He took off my scarf and started kissing my neck.

A little gasp escaped my lips.

"S-stop it!"I was able to choke out.

He then stopped and looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

Then he kissed me on the mouth and we stayed there for a while.

Escaping was futile as his weight was on me and my arms being held by him.

He then took his lips away from mine.

My face was now a color that put tomatoes to shame"W-why did you do that!?"

He smirked"I shared a piece of your past with you when you haven't completed the task I assigned you. We both know giving out even a little information like that will cost something."He then got off me picked me up bridle style and sat down while still holding me.

He then held me closer"You know that task I assigned you...was for Shizu-chan to fall in love with **you** not for you to fall in love with him."

I looked at him confused"What do mean? I know that."

He looked at me seriously again"And Kohana you know I won't tolerate another man stealing you away from me."

I then noticed an angry look in his eyes and my blood froze.

He looked like he could kill someone!

"I-izaya...a-are you a-alright"my voice shaking.

He planted a kiss on my head then left me on the couch.

He walked over to the door and put on his jacket and put on a smirk on his face"Hana-chan I have lots of work today so I won't be back till later! Okay? Bye!"He waved goodbye to me and then left.

I touched my lips and a light blush creeped on to my cheeks.

Then I thought about Izaya for a second.

'What's wrong with Izaya today?'

IN THE STREETS OF IKEBUKURO!

Izaya's pov

I had a smirk plastered on my face while walking to a client.

But of course that smirk only a mirage.

I was disgusted of the thought that that monster could take my precious Kohana away from me.

'My Kohana's not the same as before. Now she's the Kohana that failed to listen to me just like all those tears back.'

I stopped in my tracks.

"Kohana you better listen to me this time or bad things will happen to those you hold dear. But most of all it'll hurt you the most."

I smirked and continued on to my destination.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:12th chapter! Celebration yaaaaay! I'm going to be updating slower than usual because school sux. -_-But please review and favorite! And thank you erza scarlet of fairy tail for supporting me!**

**~Alessa the Merry Maker**


End file.
